Typical smoking accessories are a burden to carry around upon your person due to the bulkiness of pipes and tobacco and/or herbal products. Typical smoking accessories may require a lengthy set of steps to operate or to achieve desired results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 for “Smoking System” teaches a quick and efficient method to fill a pipe with smoking material. However, after the storage cavity is initially loaded with material, the user must perform nine steps: i.e., pull out of pocket, slide lid over to expose pipe, pull pipe out, slide lid other direction, insert pipe into other cavity to load material, close lid, place back in pocket, and then ignite the pipe with a flame source. It would then take the user an additional five steps to replace the pipe in its cavity or receptacle and back in the user's pocket.